Galaxies Divided
by callista 101
Summary: In a universe where Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are two seperate beings how does life change for the Skywalker family? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Duel of Fate**

**Full summary:** After Obi-Wan Kenobi finishes training Anakin Skywalker; he takes on an already adolescent Vader as his second padawan set during ROTS and ANH.

**Author's note: **this fic is based on an idea I had. I just want to explain that Vader and Anakin are two different people. Vader is a sith. He is in a disguise to fool the Jedi into taking him as a padawan, and does not wear the mask, for now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfiction story. I just wanted to put this idea out there for people to read. And once again I don't own or make money from anything.

**Chapter 1: A new apprentice**

Darth Vader knelt before the hologram of his master, Darth Sidious. He was dressed all in black with a hood over his face.

'Lord Vader what have you to report?' Sidious asked him, he too was dressed in a black cloak the cowl obscuring his face from view.

'My master, the Jedi are completely ignorant as to what you have planned, they have taken me as one of their own and are going to give me a new _master_ soon'. Vader stressed the word _master_ with a sneer.

'Good, good. Soon we will have complete control and the Jedi shall be crushed. You are doing well my apprentice now go and don't let them sense my plans, or there shall be consequences Vader. Understand?!'

'I understand my master; any that interfere shall be removed' Vader replied without a fear. He would not fail again. The transmission was disconnected and Vader rose from his knees.

Vader's quarters in the Jedi temple weren't much to look at. They were very simple with a bed, a refresher and a small kitchen. Vader made sure he was in full disguise before he left the safety of his rooms.

His disguise was deceptively easy. He wore the plain tan Jedi robes, a brown cloak and brown boots. There were also a few small details Vader had to take care of for example he wore blue eye contacts to hide their true yellow colour from view, he also completed the look with a simple blue lightsaber.

And in a few minutes Vader had gone from Dark Lord of the sith, to a normal Jedi padawan. Now all that was left was for him to take on his new persona as Jaden Khorr, it was ironic that his master had chosen this name for it was his birth name therefore they didn't have to create an entirely new person for him to play.

Anakin skywalker walked through the halls of the Jedi temple with his former master and new apprentice. They were headed towards the council chambers to speak with the council after the events of Kiros.

'Obi-Wan are you sure you're feeling better after what happened?' Anakin asked noting how Obi-Wan were limping slightly.

'Anakin, I may be getting older, but I assure you I am not completely useless when it comes to debriefing. And besides I've had worst.' Obi-Wan replied to him.

Anakin was hardly convinced but he decided not to push the matter further. They carried on walking in silence until Ahsoka finally spoke up.

'So, master Kenobi, I heard that you are going to be taking a new padawan soon. Is it true?' Ahsoka asked him.

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and looked at Ahsoka. 'Yes Ahsoka it is indeed true however I am only thinking about it and the padawan in question is the same age as Anakin. I doubt there is any more I can teach him' Obi-Wan replied causing Anakin to look up at him.

'How come I didn't know about this?' Anakin asked fake hurt in his voice. He also stopped by Obi-Wan.

'Oh, Anakin don't be too hurt you know I would have told you but master Yoda only asked this morning. And as for Ahsoka you know how fast gossip travels between younglings. Obi-Wan replied a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'Hey!' Ahsoka exclaimed 'I am not a youngling!' She caught up with her master and Obi-Wan who had left without her.

Soon they reached the council chambers a young knight stood outside waiting for them.

'Master Kenobi, master Skywalker, padawan Tano, the council would like to see you now' the young knight told them.

'Thank you' Master Kenobi replied and with a touch of the force he opened the council doors and walked/limped inside. Following him were Anakin and Ahsoka.

The three Jedi stood in the centre of the council chambers after they had been fully debriefed. As Anakin and Ahsoka turned to leave they were startled by the appearance of a man roughly Anakin's age standing there in front of them.

Master Yoda spoke up from where he sat. 'Wish to introduce you I do to your new apprentice master Kenobi'

'Yes, master Yoda?' Obi-wan asked as he stood up.

'Your new apprentice this is, Jaden khorr'.

**Author's note: **thank you for reading the first chapter in Duel of Fate. Reviews are welcome and please stay tuned for the next chapter, although I can't promise regular updates I will try to carry on this story for as long as I can.

Thanks again callista 101


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxies Divided**

**Full summary:** After Obi-Wan Kenobi finishes training Anakin Skywalker; he takes on an already adolescent Vader as his second padawan set during ROTS and ANH.

**Author's note:** this fic is based on an idea I had. I just want to explain that Vader and Anakin are two different people. Vader is sith. He is in a disguise to fool the Jedi into taking him as a padawan, and does not wear the mask, for now. I am sorry for not updating sooner, school has been very hectic, you know?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfiction story. I just wanted to put this idea out there for people to read. And once again I don't own or make money from anything.

**Chapter 2: Introductions **

'Master Kenobi, I just wished to express my gratitude to you, for taking me as your padawan.' Jaden said.

'You are most welcome young one; however I fear I will not be able to teach you very much.' Ob-wan replied. They were walking down the halls of the Jedi temple, masters and padawans alike passed them by. It was awhile before Kenobi spoke again.

'Jaden, why don't you go get some rest, we'll probably have a new assignment by tomorrow anyway.' They stopped outside Jaden's quarters and Jaden bowed respectfully before entering. Obi-wan were left alone to his own devices.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the training halls of the temple, his padawan beside him. Ahsoka was training hard trying to perfect her technique and defeat the training droid she was currently fighting.

'That's better Ahsoka, now try and get it off balance,' Anakin instructed her.

'You mean like that!' Ahsoka called as she defeated the droid by slashing its head off. Anakin chuckled and shook his head at her, causing Ahsoka to smile back.

'Yes, Ahsoka that's perfect!' Anakin replied to her, as she de-activated her lightsaber with a hiss. Anakin handed her a towel and a large bottle of water to drink. Ahsoka quickly dried off and was about to start training again when she felt a flare in the force, Obi-wan had come to watch her.

_Right, let's show him just how good I really am. _Ahsoka thought to herself and ignited her saber and got into her ready stance. Another droid rose from the corner of the room and charged towards her lighting the training saber on the way. Ahsoka stood for a moment before rapidly flipping over the droid landing behind it and destroying it in 2 seconds flat. Turning round she her Master Kenobi applaud her as she joined him and her Master at the viewing area.

'Well done Ahsoka, after a few years more training you'll be better than Anakin himself.' Obi-wan commented whilst trying not to laugh at Ahsoka's incredibly red face. Anakin chuckled and put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

'He is probably right about that snips I never was very good at this part.' He admitted, but Ahsoka was having none of it. She marched forward into Anakin's clear view and stood up tall.

'Master, there is no way I could be better than you, your one of the best duellists in the temple!' She even threw her arms in the air to exaggerate her point. Anakin sighed.

'Ahsoka I had to get good, I didn't have as much of the raw talent as you do. I learnt the hard way.' He replied indicating his prosthetic arm. Ahsoka felt guilty now, she knew Anakin didn't like to talk about his arm but he did it anyway, for her sake. _I've upset him. _She thought._ He gave me a compliment and I turned it down._ She looked up to Anakin's face, it was downcast disappointed.

'Master I'm grateful that you think I'm good, really I am. But I don't think I can live up to those expectations…' Anakin's head flew up and he butted in before she could finish.

'Ahsoka I don't have expectations of you, I only want you to do the best you can, because someday you might have to depend on those skills to survive. Now go rest.' And just like that he walked off.

'Don't worry Ahsoka you know he means well.' Obi-wan said, he had been quiet all throughout the conversation. 'You had better do as he says' Obi-wan mentioned before he walked off too. Ahsoka slumped on one of the benches.

**That's all for now, I didn't really know how to continue. If anyone has any ideas I could include please PM me otherwise please review, I am very interested in your feedback.**

**Callista 101 **


End file.
